More Fun Comics Vol 1 63
| StoryTitle1 = The Spectre: "Trigger Daniels' Death Curse" | Synopsis1 = http://www.dcindexes.com/indexes/indexes.php?character=58&choice=appearances plot summary at dcindexes.com | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * Chief of Police Adversaries: * "Trigger" Daniels * O'Leary Other Characters: * Unnamed prosecutor * Stanley Newton * Judge Carlyle * Amos Gantry Locations: * ** , Items: * Ring of Life Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Congo Bill: "The Jungle Scientist" | Synopsis2 = While exploring for botanical samples in a section of Africa unfamiliar to them, Congo Bill and Professor Kent are attacked by a lion. Bill shoots the lion, which is covered in a strange perfume. They soon meet a bespectacled, turban-wearing white man, wearing the same perfume, who claims to be the lion's owner and warns them that they will die. Moving onward, Bill and Joe are soon attacked by some hostile trees with pliable limbs. The unnamed white man, who is using the weird perfume to control the grabby trees, leads them back to his laboratory, where they find a girl, locked up in the lab, who claims to be the Jungle Scientist's step-daughter. She reveals that the man is developing flesh-eating trees, and hopes to make them capable of reasoning, and plans to use her, Joe's, and Bill's brains in this process. Congo Bill makes his move, and forces the scientist to flee into the jungle. The girl has been watching the scientist, and knows the recipe for the weird perfume, and mixes up a batch of it, which will protect them from the man-eating trees in the area. As the trio leave the lab, they discover the scientist, who has been killed by the trees. After departing the area, Congo Bill and Professor Kent leave the girl with their friend Nagaka, a local tribal chieftan. | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler2_1 = George Papp | Inker2_1 = George Papp | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Joe Kent Adversaries: * an unnamed scientist Other Characters: * the unnamed scientist's unnamed step-daughter * Nagaka (a tribal chief) Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker3_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Doctor Fate: "The Man Who Turned People Into Stone" | Synopsis3 = Inza attends a house party hosted by John Jerome. When her host takes ill suddenly, Inza suspects black magic and summons Doctor Fate. When the mage arrives on the scene, Inza has been turned to stone by an evil sorcerer. Fate restores life to Inza and removes the spell from Jerome. He then defeats the sorcerer, Haldane, who hoped to steal a hidden treasure in Jerome's home of which the owner had no knowledge. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * The Sorcerer Haldane Other Characters: * John Jerome, Jr. * John Jerome, Sr. Locations: * Massachusetts :* Salem ::* Tower of Fate Items: * Book of secrets of the Priests of Zoraster * More Fun Comics Vehicles: * | Notes = * Trigger Daniels' Death Curse is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives 1. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Detective Sergeant Carey and the Panama Plot" by Joe Donohoe :* "Captain Desmo: Heading for the South Seas" by Win :* "Radio Squad: The Man Who Was Dead" by Jerry Siegel and Fred Ray :* "Lieutenant Bob Neal in the Besieged City" by B. Hirsch and R. Lehman :* "Biff Bronson: The Poison Deaths" by Albert and Joseph Sulman :* "Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: The Gold Bandit" by Jack Lehti * Doctor Fate claims that he was alive during the year 1698. Given later stories establishing the facts of Kent Nelson's origin, Fate must be referring to Nabu having been alive, not his current human body. | Trivia = * John Jerome, Jr. character of Doctor Fate story, reading More Fun Comics with Doctor Fate and Inza Cramer in it. | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #63 index entry }}